Lilly's Song
by Bubble-Headed Brunette
Summary: [Songfic to Taylor Swift’s Mary’s Song Oh My My My] Lilly sees Oliver kissing another girl and starts to have flashbacks about him. An EXTREMELY LONG oneshotsongfic, but its worth it. Loliver.  Not full Songfic on purpose. R & R


Lilly's Song

Summary:

[Songfic to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My) Lilly sees Oliver kissing another girl and starts to have flashbacks about him. An EXTREMELY LONG oneshot/songfic, but its worth it. Loliver. Not full Songfic on purpose.

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana when I'm married to Zac Efron (NEVER). I don't own The Jonas Brothers or their music. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song, 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'.**

**A/N: Okay, so it was 3 minutes until midnight last night and I decided to write both a Lackson oneshot/songfic (OMG, I know a Lackson story coming from me!) to the song from Taylor Swift I'd Lie and this one. Later on, I'll write the Lackson one, if I have time. But I promise I'll get to it! More info later. Okay. Now on with the story! Please Review! All, until I change it, in Lilly's POV. Sorry if it seems OOC!**

There he was. The boy I have always dreamed of kissing. In case you don't know whom I'm talking about, it's Oliver. As in Oliver Oken.

I was just about to tell him how I felt, but there he was: Kissing Becca Weller. Oh how I hate her even more now! I bolted out away from the beach as fast as I possibly could, with tears dripping out of my eyes, quietly crying to myself.

Once I reached my house, I ran up to my room, slamming the door as hard as I could. I was a cross between angry and miserable **(A/N: I figured 'sad' wouldn't fit how Lilly's feeling)**

"Lilly?" I heard my mother call. I completely ignored her.

I couldn't talk to Miley because she was on her stupid Australian Tour! I was not going to talk to my mother about this! To get the thought out of my head, I turned the radio on. "And that was the Jonas Brother's song 'Just Friends'," I groaned. "Coming up after our break, Hannah Montana, Mikayla, Taylor Swift, and more!"

"Lilly!" I heard on the other side of my door, followed by pounding. "LIL-EE!"

"What?!" I angrily asked as I opened the door.

"Hiya!" My little sister, Ashley, said happily. I slammed the door in her face. I heard her "happy" footsteps leaving. I sighed. She's lucky. She doesn't have the biggest crush on an oblivious guy she's known all her life! And she wasn't just about to tell him how she felt right before he was caught kissing Becca Weller! UGH!

"And we're back! Here's Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song (Oh My My My)!" The radio interrupted my thoughts.

(**A/N: Okay a few things to tell you right here. One: This is where the songfic part comes in. Two: When it says "I was 7 and you were 9" I'm making it 7 and 7 months (Lilly) and 7 and 9 months (Oliver).** Three: _**Bold Italics**_- the Song Lyrics, _Italics_- Flashbacks, Regular- Lilly's thoughts/what she's doing at the moment [not the songfic

NO POV 

**_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights_**

"_Hiya!" 7-year-old Lilly called to random people as she waited for Oliver to show up to meet her to 2__nd__ Grade. "Lilly!" She heard a voice call. She turned around to see her best friend, Oliver Oken, standing right outside his mom's car waving. Of Course, she ran over there. She looked at him deeply._

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

"_So are you guys walking down to class or walking down the aisle?" (A/N: Okay that was the best joke I came up with…) Oliver's dad asked in a joking matter. Oliver's mom smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh my my my" She mumbled_

**_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_**

_The two climbed up the tree house in Oliver's backyard. Oliver was already on top and Lilly was still climbing up. He repeatedly said that he'd beat her up. Though, he never did._

**_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_**

"_Dare me Lilly, Dare." Nine-year-old Oliver said._  
"_Hmm…I dare you to…. kiss me." She dared. As soon as he got up to try, Lilly jolted out of the room, to the bathroom._  
Lilly got up to wipe the upcoming tear out of her eye.

**_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_**

"_Hey Miles, Hey Ollie." Lilly greeted. Miley waved._  
"_Hey," Oliver greeted back. They both stared into each other's eyes. They, according to Miley, were having a moment. Miley interrupted, "So let's get to Kunkle's class."_  
"_Comma Miss." Oliver added, referring to last month. Lilly giggled at the memory. _

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_**

"_We are so dead!" Lilly exclaimed._  
"_Maybe you are, but my parents are out of town." Oliver said. Lilly looked at him. "What?" He said._  
"_I hate you," She said jokingly. Then drifted off to sleep._  
"_Well its not my fault if-" He stopped after he felt something gently fall onto his shoulder.He looked down and saw Lilly sleeping on his shoulder._

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_**

"_Lilly!" Oliver called as he ran after her. They chased each other to Lilly's house. Lilly arrived at her house first. Shortly after, Oliver arrived. "Lilly!" He walked closer. As he did, Lilly slammed the front door in his face. After the night had pasted, Lilly walked out to get the paper and saw Oliver lying there. "Oliver?" she said half asleep. He woke up._  
"_You stayed out here?" she asked "Yeah. I was going to apologize but you never opened the door." She chuckled. "Sorry. I just-" She was cut off by a small peck on the lips from Oliver_

**_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee._**

Lilly heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it, and: "Hey Lil," Oliver greeted her. "Hey Oliver." She greeted back, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Can I come in?" She nodded.

"Thanks."They walked into her room.

**_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_**

When Oliver was looking around, Lilly wiped the tears around her eyes. "What are you listening to?" Oliver asked."Taylor Swift" She answered. "Cool." She could tell he was bored.

"So what's u-" Oliver's lips crashing into hers cut her off. "But- Wha- Why?" She managed to stammer out."I saw you kissing Becca." She added "Oh, she kissed me. She wanted to get back together." "Oh." Oliver chuckled and kissed her again.

**_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._**

**A/N: Okay I do not like the ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it! Review on your thoughts! I hope you liked it! I'm still going to write my other fanfics and oneshots. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me go from this:**

**to**

**to**

**: D**

**xoxo Cassie!**

**P.S: Lyrics from **


End file.
